dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 76
November 1, 2017 Introducing Artifacts Artifacts is an exciting new system that will allow you to further up your stats and effectiveness within DCUO by collecting rare Artifact objects and ranking them up by feeding unique Reagent items into them. Players above level 20 will now have access to a new instance titled “Artifacts: Oblivion Bar” in the Events tab of the On Duty Menu. In this instance, tricky ol’ John Constantine himself will help guide you in getting started with these exciting new items. Artifacts can be accessed through the new “Artifacts” tab in the Inventory menu, where Reagent items can be fed into them to raise their ranks until they reach milestone points. Once an Artifact reaches a milestone, players will need to use special Catalyst items to unlock the milestone and continue ranking up their Artifact. Additional Artifacts and Reagents for them can be gathered by playing through instances, or from speaking with Constantine at his Vendor location in either the Watchtower or the Hall of Doom. Thanksgiving Vault *Visit the vault to find a new Thanksgiving base item, one sure to please your many guests this time of year. Gear Vendor *Hall of Doom and Watchtower - Equipment Supplier 151617 and Equipment Supplier 242526 (Episode 15-17 Vendor, Episode 24-26 Vendor) should now be grouped near each other near the Tech Wings of each HQ, and should have map markers. Buffs/Debuffs *Fixed an issue that could cause effects from projectiles to last indefinitely. UI Feats *Description text for Recently Completed Feats will now marquee instead of shrinking to fit. Base/Map *Warp to Base on the map screen will now sort base names alphabetically. *Interacting with a lair entrance in the open world now sorts base names alphabetically by owner name, and then sorts the houses of that owner alphabetically by name. The only exception is that your Bases are always listed first (alphabetically by name). Armory *The armory preview's paper doll will now display the materials just saved in the armory rather than those currently equipped on the character. Tactical Mods *Energized Eviscerating Chain will now properly grant Power when used in Tank Role. Inventory Updated the stack sizes of 18 common items to max stack size of 99. *Compound Omega *Residue *Dismantled Panel *Ruined Material *Super-Speed Exobyte *Super-Speed Exobit *Damaged Components *Complex Materials *Simple Material *Aggressive Exobyte *Durable Exobyte *Tenacious Exobyte *Vengeful Exobyte *Fortified Exobyte *Support Exobyte *Fortified Exobit *Aggressive Exobit *Support Exobit Gotham Zoo *Joker-Bat / Riddler-Bat Whirlwinds now have the proper name. Items *The Chanter's Sunken Rune pet will properly grant Power to its owner again. The following Equipment Boxes that grant Utility Belts when opened now require the Utility Belt game feature to use or purchase. This is to help with confusion from being able to purchase/open the box but not use the Utility Belt that is inside. *Primordial Utility Belt Box *Ossein Utility Belt Box *Tactical Utility Belt Box *Flittermouse Utility Belt Box *Shadow Utility Belt Box Gotham City Zoo *Whirlwinds created by the Joker-Bat and Riddler-Bat Wing Buffets now move slower. *Elite Mode: Joker-Bat and Riddler-Bat now spawn fewer Whirlwinds when doing their Wing Buffet. Combat Projectiles from certain abilities are now able to pass through group members or friendly NPCs, allowing them to more accurately hit your target. This includes: *Atomic **Anti-Matter Bomb *Electricity **Electrostatic Bomb **Spark Barrage *Fire **Fireball **Meteor Strike **Flame Cascade **Fireball Barrage *Ice **Snowball **Avalanche **Ice Boulder Strike *Gadgets **Gauss Grenade **Napalm Grenade **Paralyzing Dart **Sticky Bomb *Light **Light Weight **Light Weight Strike *Mental **Bolt Barrage **Terror Tendrils *Munitions **Chain Grenade Launcher **Laser Net Launcher **Multi-Net Launcher **Smoke Grenade Launcher **Mini-Nuke *Quantum **Gravity Bomb **Singularity *Sorcery **Soul Bolt **Soul Barrage **Soul Storm **Shard of Life **Fury's attacks *Iconic Abilities **Robot Sidekick's attacks *Weapons **Ranged attacks Time and Space Vendor *A Time and Space Vendor is now conveniently located in the Safehouse nearest you. Items *The Form: Snowman trinket's abilities from the previous Winter Seasonal have been rebalanced to meet the standards set in the stats revamp. This brought up the damage for most of the super powers and allows the Ice Boulder Strike damage over time to stack with other players. Category:Game Update